The Blue Sea (Discontinued on FFN)
by Diandra Nashira
Summary: Lautan sedang terancam, duyung-duyung yang berada di laut mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena iklim yang mulai tak bersahabat. Oleh karena itu Naruto dititipkan ke keluarga Senju hingga Lautan kembali aman. Namun selama di dunia, ternyata Naruto malah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Akankah ia kembali ke lautan, atau malah hidup bersama cinta sejatinya? Warn! SasuFemNaru! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**The Blue Sea**

 **Chapter 00 : Prolog**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! OC! OOC! Typo(s)**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belak, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan, itu murni kesalahan Dian tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **...**

Di sebuah tepi pantai yang tertutup tebing-tebing tinggi, ada sepasang insan tengah duduk diatas pasir putih, kedua ekor milik sepasang insan itu bergerak-gerak ketika ombak mengenai ekor indah mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, sayang?" seorang wanita berambut merah menatap seorang pria berambut kuning dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Pria berambut kuning dengan mata yang sebiru lautan itu tersenyum begitu menawan, "Aku sangat yakin, ini demi kebaikan dia," jawab pria itu sambil memandang lembut seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di dekapan sang wanita.

Wanita itu merunduk, seorang bayi peremuan dengan ekor kecilnya sedang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Rambut bayi itu berwarna kuning keemasan terlihat sangat indah dan menawan, sinar mentari pagi yang membuat rambut bayi itu terlihat berkilauan. Iris mata bayi itu berwarna biru, seindah lautan yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya.

Bayi itu tetap terpejam kala sang wanita yang merupakan Ibunda mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan sang anak yang akan tinggal di dunia manusia, meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya, pergi dari lautan yang menjadi rumah bagi para duyung seperti mereka.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya," si pria kembali menginggatkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang,"

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya, ia mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil yang sudah dihias dengan sangat rapih. Keranjang itu terbuat dari sulur akar yang mereka ambil dari tanaman yang berada dilaut, menghiasnya serapih mungin, dan menaruh sebuah selimut kecil dan sebuah bantal kecil disana.

Wanita itu menaruh sang bayi yang sedang terlelap dikeranjang itu. Mengambil sesuatu disebuah kantung berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Ada tiga buah benda yang ada di dalam kantung itu. Benda yang pertama adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul kerang berwarna biru yang sangat cantik, diatas kerang tersebut terdapat lima buah mutiara berwarna putih susu yang melengkapi.

Benda yang kedua adalah sebuah hiasan kepala yang terbuat dari besi yang bergaya seperti sulur-sulur daun, pada bagian tengahn terdapat sebuah permata berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan yang menjadi pusatnya di lindungi oleh besi yang melingkari permata itu. Sementara disisi kanan-kirinya terdapat beberapa buah permata kecil berwarna ungu yang menjadi pelengkap.

Benda yang ketiga adalah sebuah kerang dengan bentuk yang rumit. Kerang itu memiliki banyak warna, ada biru, cokelat hingga hitam, membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

Kantung berukuran sedang itu ditaruhnya di salah satu sisi kosong yang berada di keranjang itu setelah mengembalikan memasukkan kembali isi darinya yang sempat dikeluarkan tadi.

Si bayi terbangun ketika merasakan ciuman Ibundanya, kedua bola safir cantik miliknya bersinar setenang lautan di samudra. Tangan mungilnya terulur keatas—meminta untuk digendong—namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang Ibunda.

Si pria yang sedari tadi hanya melihat akhirnya mendekati mereka. Pria itu mencium kening anaknya dengan sayang, lama.

"Ayo kita pergi, sayang. Dia akan segera datang sebentar lagi," ajak pria itu sambil memeluk pinggang si wanita yang tengah menahan tangis sambil sesekali melirik kearah laut yang tampak ada sebuah perahu yang tengah mendekat ke daratan, walau masih jauh.

Dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan anak mereka disana, di tepi pantai. Secara perlahan ekor bayi itu berubah menjadi kaki layaknya seorang bayi manusia pada umumnya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah perahu mencapai daratan, seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna putih turun setelah menurunkan jangkar agar si perahu tidak terbawa ombak.

Bayi itu mulai menangis karena kelaparan, karena memang hari sudah mulai beranjak senja. Semburat jingga memenuhi angkasa, matahari mulai terbenam di barat, memperindah suasana. Pria paruh baya yang mendengar suara tangis bayi itu mulai menyisir tepi pantai, hingga akhirnya menemukan seorang bayi yang di letakkan di dalam keranjang yang sudah dihias dengan baik.

Bayi itu menghentikan tangisnya ketika merasakan ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Ketika mata bayi itu terbuka, terlihatlah dua buah iris safir yang luar biasa indahnya, sampai-sampai membuat pria paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan bayi itu terlena, terlalu terpesona akan kecantikan kedua iris safir yang seindah lautan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria paruh baya itu membawa bayi tersebut ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Tsunade.. Tsunade.. Kemarilah!" pria itu berujar ribut setelah memasuki kediamannya yang terbilang kecil itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar, "Ada apa Jiraiya, mengapa kau ribut sekali?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Tsunade.

"Lihatlah bayi ini, cantik bukan?" tanya pria paruh baya itu yang bernama Jiraiya sembari menunjukkan seorang bayi yang tengah berada di dalam keranjang kecilnya.

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, "Bayi siapa itu, Jiraiya? Kau berselingkuh?" tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam.

Jiraiya meneguk ludanya susah payah, "Tidak, aku tidak berani. Bayi ini kutemukan di tepi pantai sana, bolehkah jika kita merawatnya?" tanya Jiraiya. "Aku berani bersumpah, demi Dewa, Tsunade, aku tidak berbohong!" kata Jiraiya lagi, membela diri, setelah menerima tatapan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Tsunade menghela napasnya pelan lalu melihat kearah bayi yang sedang melihat kearahnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam mulut. Tsunade tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polos bayi itu. Sedetik kemudian, Tsunade menggendong bayi itu lalu menciumnya dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, kita akan merawatnya. Dan sebelum itu mari kita beri nama dahulu," kata Tsunade dalam senyumnya.

"Mari kita mulai dari Aki? Aiko, atau Kimi? Jiraiya, kau pilih mana?"

"Clarissa? Atau Fumiko? Ah, tidak-tidak, bayi ini terlalu cantik, tidak sesuai dengan nama mereka,"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Fuyumi? Musim dingin yang indah, sepertinya cocok untukmu,"

Jiraiya meringis ketika mendengar nama-nama buatan Tsunade, sepertinya tidak cukup baik.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas yang terbuat dari daun, bertuliskan 'Naruto N.'

Tsunade mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Naruto N? N siapa?" Tsunade mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Entahlah, tetapi namamu sekarang adalah Naruto. Ya, hanya Naruto, sebelum nama belakangmu terungkap kebenarannya~"

"Mengapa tidak memakai nama belakang Senju saja, seperti dirimu?" Kali ini Jiraiya yang bertanya dalam kengenyritan dalam.

"Aku sudah membuang marga Senju setelah memutuskan menikah denganmu, ingat?"

"Ah, baiklah," Jiraiya menyudahi percakapan tentang Senju, karena pria itu tahu bahwa istrinya sangat sensitif dengan pembahasan itu. Jiraiya tersenyum kearah Tsunade, pria itu memeluk pinggang Tsunade "Mari kita besarkan Naruto dengan sebaik-baiknya!" Jiraiya berseru lalu mengecup kening Tsunade serta Naruto bergantian.

.

.

.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka, Naruto,"

"Ayah akan menjemputmu. Jadi tunggulah, dan jadilah anak yang baik agar kedua orang tua angkatmu tidak kesulitan."

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakakmu sangat-sangat menyayangimu, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu."

.

.

.

 **TBC~~**

 **Maaf pendek, baru prolog T.T Ini chapter percobaan. Klo banyak yang nggak minat, nggak bakal Dian lanjut di FFN. Tapi bakalan Dian publish di Watty dengan Karakter Original milik Dian sendiri.**

 **Watty punya Dian : diandransh**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Or**

 **Delete?**

 **Review kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **28-12-2016**


	2. Chapter 01

**Hallo~ Untuk sementara Dian bakal up disini, tp nggak nutup kemungkinan klo Dian balik ke opsi kedua untuk publish di Watty klo responnya kurang bagus buat kedepannya**

 **Balasan review—mungkin agak berbeda sama FF sebelah dari cara Dian balesnya— :**

 **Kenapa Minato mengirim Naruto ke dunia manusia?**

Karena keadaan laut terancam. Akan ada flashback di setiap chapter kedepan yang akan menjelaskan tentang masa lalu dunia lautan nanti.

 **Apa Naruto akan mengetahui siapa orangtua kandungnya?**

Tentu, tapi masih lama.

 **Kenapa nggak lanjut di dua tempat? FFN chara Naruto, Watty chara Ori Author?**

Wah, ribet dong jika seperti itu, rombak sana-sini nantinya kak, wkwkwk xD Tapi bakal Dian pikirin lagi kok, makasih masukannya, kak!^^

 **Apa klo kena air ekor Naru akan keluar?**

Tentu, tapi disini Dian buat berbeda. Dian buat aturan kapan dan kenapa ekor Naru akan keluar nantinya. ** _DLDR_ ** berlaku disini ya klo ada yang nggak suka dengan keputusan Dian ini :)

 **Ingat Barbie tontonan si adik?**

Wkwkwk, Dian sendiri koneknya langsung kesitu sih klo masalah duyung-duyungan xD

 **Yang minta lanjut, ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih untuk respon positif dari kalian ya. Dian sangat-sangat menghargai itu semua ^^**

 **Jangan lelah untuk menunggu, karena Dian akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk kalian, dan juga fic-fic milik Dian ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Laut merupakan tempat tinggal makhluk-makhluk air seperti ikan, predator laut, kuda laut, dan sebagainya termasuk si makhluk mitologi Yunani yang dianggap telah punah—Duyung. Namun, karena rata-rata adalah seorang wanita jadilah mereka dikenal sebagai Siren yang merupakan salah satu mitologi Yunani yang amat terkenal karena kecantikan serta suara merdu mereka.**

 **Siren adalah makhluk berwujud setengah wanita setengah burung yang menyanyikan lagu pada para pelaut yang lewat. Orang yang mendengar nyanyian mereka akan menjadi tidak sadarkan diri, sebagian menabrakkan kapal mereka ke batu karang dan sebagian akan menenggelamkan diri ke laut (1).**

 **Namun walaupun begitu, Siren adalah makhluk yang baik hati. Mereka merawat laut dengan baik sehingga tak ada sampah yang mengapung dan selalu memastikan laut steril untuk makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya.**

 **Siren juga tak sembarangan ketika menyanyikan lagu legendaris mereka. Mereka bernyanyi hanya untuk para pelaut atau perompak yang berniat jahat pada laut atau yang lainnya agar niat jahat mereka tidak terlaksana, maka dari itu Siren melenyapkan mereka dengan membuat para pelaut itu terbuai akan suara indah mereka dan secara tak sadar mereka menabrakkan kapal mereka ke batu karang dan sebagiannya (2).**

 **Sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu tetap seperti itu. Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ini ternyata ada yang berubah. Nyanyian Siren tak hanya untuk membuai para pelaut yang berniat jahat, tetapi untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Tak ayal ada beberapa Siren yang jatuh hati pada para pelaut, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat kelahiran mereka demi mengikuti cinta sejatinya itu.**

 **Karena itulah keadaan laut memburuk. Petir saling bersahutan, ombak dengan ganasnya mengombang ambing perahu serta kapal-kapal di atasnya tanpa ampun. Alam menunjukkan amarahnya, menghancurkan segala macam spesies di laut sana dengan beringasnya beserta yang mengapung diatasnya.**

 **Karang-karang luluh-lantah, ikan-ikan banyak yang pergi—ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari amarah sang alam yang di karenakan oleh takdir para Siren yang seharusnya tetap seperti itu malah berubah. Biarlah mereka tahu akibatnya karena sudah mengacaukan takdir yang telah mereka pilih sedari awal dengan secara perlahan, biarkan sang alam sendiri yang memberi mereka pelajaran—menghukum mereka tanpa ampun.**

 **Badai laut berkepanjangan melanda, ikan-ikan serta duyung yang menjadikan laut sebagai rumah mereka pergi—ke tempat lain yang lebih tenang. Namun ternyata tak semudah itu, semuanya terkena imbas kemarahan sang alam. Mulai dari ikan dan duyung perlahan mulai meregang nyawa akibat tak tahan dengan kondisi ekstrim alam mereka.**

 **Karena tak tahan akan keadaan laut, beberapa duyung nekat pergi ke dunia manusia, tak jarang juga ada yang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di laut agar tak membuat sang alam lebih marah lagi. Biarlah mereka tetap disana hingga akhirnya sang alam menjadi tenang—dan tak semarah dahulu kembali.**

…

 **The Blue Sea**

 **Chapter 01 : Awal**

 **Semua karakter Naruto yang berada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan jika ditemukan karakter OC (Original Character) mohon dimaafkan, karena untuk hal itu untuk kepentingan alur cerita.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! OC! OOC! Typo(s)**

…

 **Lima belas tahun kemudian..**

Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Wajah ovalnya, rambut berwarna kuning keemasan sepanjang punggungnya selalu bersinar ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari, iris safir seindah lautan itu selalu membuat tenang ketika ada yang melihatnya. Kulit berwarna kuning langsat itu mulus tanpa cela, bibir ranum berwarna pink berbentuk hati menambah kecantikan alami Naruto.

Naruto sudah mengetahui jika Tsunade dan Jiraiya bukanlah kedua orangtua kandungnya. Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengakuinya saat Naruto berumur delapan tahun, karena mereka yakin jika menyembunyikan hal itu terlalu lama malah akan menyakiti Naruto. Lagipula, berbohong itu tidak baik 'kan? Walaupun itu demi kebaikan, itu tetap tidak dibenarkan. Kebohongan tetaplah sebuah kebohongan, apapun alasan baik yang membuat kebohongan itu tercipta.

Tsunade serta Jiraiya juga telah mengetahui jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya—yang seorang duyung tak lama setelah keduanya mengaku bahwa Naruto bukan anak mereka. Ketika itu Naruto sedang bermain di pinggiran tebing karang yang di bawahnya adalah laut. Naruto tak sengaja terpleset lalu terjatuh ke laut, lalu kedua kakinya berubah menjadi ekor. Secara spontan, Naruto mengandalkan instingnya sebagai duyung untuk berenang ke pinggiran pantai, setelah sampai gadis itu menangis disana—dibawah tebing dengan ekornya yang melambai-lambai.

Tsunade yang saat itu sedang mengantarkan makan siang untuk Naruto—yang sedang bermain—pun terkejut karena perubahan Naruto, terlebih karena kaki gadis itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah ekor yang sangat indah dan terlihat menawan.

Sejak saat itulah Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tsunade serta Jiraiya selalu mewanti-wanti Naruto agar selalu berhati-hati jika berhadapan dengan air. Mereka takut jika kaki Naruto akan berubah menjadi ekor disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan sejak itulah Naruto selalu memakai baju lengan panjang serta celana panjang agar meminimalisir kemungkinan yang ada.

Naruto juga bersyukur karena Tsunade maupun Jiraiya melimpahkannya kasih sayang yang begitu besar padanya—walau sudah tahu Naruto seorang duyung dan bukan anak kandung mereka. Naruto juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu keluarga keduanya, entah itu menjadi maid ataupun penyanyi di café-café di sekitar tempat tinggalnya—walau pada awalnya mereka tidak mengijinkannya.

Saat ini Naruto bersekolah di JIHS—Japanesse International High School—berterimakasihlah pada kedua orangtuanya yang menurunkan kepintaran ini padanya. Naruto bersyukur karena sedari kecil selalu mendapatkan beasiswa yang membuatnya bisa bersekolah di sekolah-sekolah favorit yang ada di Jepang, dan tidak membebani Tsunade serta Jiraiya karenanya.

"Nenek, Naru berangkat ya!" seru Naruto dari luar rumah, sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah tas yang berada di punggung. Naruto mengelabang sisi-sisi rambutnya, lalu sisanya dibiarkan terurai.

"Hati-hati, Naru!" balas Tsunade dari dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya riang memasuki koridor sekolah. Banyak siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang disana, namun ada tak jarang Naruto menemukan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya dan selalu saja mendengar bisik-bisik diantara mereka.

Naruto menutupi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya sudah tertutup oleh sebuah sarung tangan sepanjang siku berwarna hitam. Gadis itu mempunyai sebuah tanda lahir yang terbilang cukup unik, tanda lahir itu bergambar ekor duyung lalu ada juga kerang mutiara yang berada dibawahnya, kerang itu dilingkari oleh banyak titik yang terhubung ke ekor.

Tanda lahir itu lumayan besar, maka dari itu Naruto menutupinya dengan sarung tangan panjang sampai siku bawah lengannya. Karena tanda lahir itu jugalah Naruto terkena _bullying_ , walau hanya beberapa siswi saja yang melakukannya namun tetap saja Naruto tak tenang dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merangkul Naruto dari arah belakang, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget, "Jangan didengarkan, Naru. Anggap saja angina lewat, mungkin mereka iri padamu," kata seseorang itu sambil melemparkan senyum menawan ke arah Naruto yang masih terpaku.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah seseorang itu, "Bisakah kau datang dengan wajar?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sebal, "Kau mengagetkanku, Ino," lanjutnya. Seseorang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris aquamarine, teman sekaligus sahabat baik Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu, Naru? Menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu tinggal di pantai, apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Ino, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari berjalan menuju kelas mereka beriringan. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tak bersahabat serta beberapa bisikkan yang terkadang membuat kedua telinga mereka memanas.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika kau mendengar deburan ombak yang menghantam tebing-tebing di sekitar pantai, rasanya tenang dan damai," balas Naruto dengan gaya yang berlebihan, Ino tertawa karenanya. Mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan mereka diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan yang menyenangkan seputar liburan musim panas kemarin, tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh serta bisik-bisik yang di alamatkan pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang," Sakura tersenyum miring ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Ino yang beriringan. Ino balas tersenyum ke arah Sakura, "Kau tak perlu repot-repot menyambut kedatangan kami, Sakura," Ino berkata dengan tenang dalam senyumnya membuat gadis berambut gulali itu muak melihatnya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang, Ino. Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu, hmm?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manis. "Ah, tak usah repot-repot seperti itu, Sakura. Bukan begitu, Naru?" tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam ditempatnya—lebih memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara.

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Ino, "Ya, kau benar, Ino. Dan untukmu, Sakura _-san,_ " Naruto berbalik menatap ke arah Sakura sembari memperlihatkan senyum yang menawan, "Terima kasih atas niatan baikmu, aku menghargai itu. Namun, bisakah lain kali kau mengatakannya dengan tulus, Sakura _-san?_ Mungkin itu akan terdengar jauh lebih baik," ucap Naruto tenang, gadis itu terlihat puas dengan reaksi yang ditampilkan Sakura—gadis gulali itu berdiri kaku ditempatnya, tanpa bisa membalas tiap-tiap perkataan Naruto seolah-olah Naruto sudah mengenainya dengan telak.

"Ayo Naru, kita duduk. Kau masih berhutang cerita tentang liburanmu 'kan?" Ino menarik tangan Naruto pelan—mengajak gadis beriris safir itu duduk dikursi mereka, tanpa memerdulikan Sakura yang tengah meatung di tempatnya.

Sakura menatap penuh benci ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya sembari berbincang-bincang bersama Ino yang berada disamping gadis itu. Kedua tangannya yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu terkepal erat—dan terlihat sedikit bergetar, "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Naruto. Kau akan membayarnya, kau benar-benar membayar lunas untuk semuanya," bisik Sakura penuh benci.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah itu, Naru. Tatapannya seakan-akan ingin membunuhmu hidup-hidup," Ino berkata pelan sembari menatap Sakura dingin dari kursinya. "Sudahlah, Ino. Biarkan saja," balas Naruto tanpa ikut memandang kea rah Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Aku tak bisa, dia menyakitimu terlalu dalam, Naru. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, gadis itu menggenggam jemari Ino—seolah memintanya untuk tetap tenang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitiku, entah itu Sakura atau yang lainnya," Naruto berucap lembut mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya agar tetap tenang dan tidak tersulut emosi yang terkadang bisa memperkeruh suasana.

"Ya, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu untuk saat ini, Naru. Namun aku yakin di dalam otaknya itu sudah tersusun dengan rapih rencana untuk menyakitimu kembali," Ino berujar dingin, tatapannya bergerak saat Sakura mulai bergerak—kembali ketempat duduknya dengan nyaman.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. _Percuma_ , _dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu_ , batin gadis itu. Naruto tahu jika Ino sangat-sangat peduli padanya—tidak, gadis itu mengerti akan dirinya, semua tentangnya, Ino tahu. Termasuk jati diri Naruto sebenarnya, Ino tahu.

Ino adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal tak jauh dari kediaman Naruto. Mereka selalu bermain bersama-sama, berbagi canda, tawa, suka, duka, maupun air mata bersama. Mereka pernah terpuruk bersama, menangis karena hal yang sama, hingga akhirnya mereka tumbuh bersama-sama. Itulah yang menyebabkan keduanya menjadi begitu dekat.

Namun, karena suatu hal Ino terpaksa ikut pindah ke kota bersama kedua orangtuanya setahun yang lalu. Naruto memang sedih, namun setelah mengetahui mereka satu sekolah—sama-sama bersekolah di JIHS—mereka akhirnya kembali bersama lagi.

Untuk perihal Sakura ada alasan tertentu mengapa Ino membenci gadis gulali satu itu, jadi jangan beranggapan bahwa Ino membenci Sakura tanpa sebab. Semuanya ada sebab dan akibatnya, bukan?

"Sudahlah Ino, daripada memikirkan hal itu, bisakah kau menemaniku ke taman belakang sekolah?" tanya Naruto, nampaknya gadis itu ingin mencoba meredam kemarahan sahabatnya.

"Boleh, kau ingin apa kesana?" tanya Ino, gadis itu nampaknya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Naruto tersenyum misterius, "Untuk menemui seseorang," ujar Naruto penuh misteri.

"Dia?"

"Ya, dia. Dia—" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. "—Dia yang telah memikatku, dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil ketika sepintas 'sosok' yang telah memikat hatinya terlintas di pikirannya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar karenanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(1) berasal dari wikibooks (Wikibuku Bahasa Indonesia)**

 **(2) berasal dari imajinasi Dian semata, jadi jangan salah klo emang rada ngga jelas atau ngga masuk diakal._.**

 **Huaaa, nulis kebut dua hari . Gomen atas keterlambatannya, Dian minta maaf T.T**

 **Selama liburan Dian emang dirumah, tapi selama liburan jugalah Dian bantuin keluarga Dian ngerenov rumah—read; ngecet rumah, dsb—karena bentar lagi ada acara di rumah Dian yang mau nggak mau Dian ikutan bantuin. Ditambah, Dian juga udah mulai masuk sekolah, pas hari Kamis, haiah ToT**

 **Yaudah deh, Dian cuma bilang makasih udah mau nunggu, dan maaf klo masih pendek—karena ini kebut nulisnya jd seadanya ide aja T.T-. Insyaallah Dian akan panjangin lagi, dan untuk kedepannya maaf klo telat lagi *bungkuk badan***

 **Oh iya, yang mau tau sosmed Dian, ini :**

 **Watty dan IG : diandransh**

 **FB : Diandra Laquisha**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **07 Jan 17**


	3. Pengumuman Discontinued & Pindah Lapak

Hallo guys!

Maaf Dian lama menghilang dari FFn. Karena something(?) Dian mutusin buat pindah lapak ke _Wattpad_. _Separate_ sama _Demilitarized_ udah Dian publish disana kok, sementara _The Blue Sea_ masih betah di draft, xixixi.

Tapi Dian ada sedikit info untuk yang nungguin cerita ini. Well, **Demilitarized** **lagi hiatus** , Dian ngepublishnya mentok di chapter 9 baik di Watty maupun FFn, jadi nasibnya sama.

Dian sebenernya udah punya gambaran di otak dari **awal** sampai **ending**. Mulai dari bagian awal, klimaks, antiklimaks, sampai ending, semua udah kesusun tiap-tiap adegannya di otak.

Tapi, karena banyaknya adegan fight dengan latar negara perang ditambah pemberontak, Dian bingung mau nulis apa. Di chapter 10 nanti full sm adegan-adegan begituannya, itu salah satu alasan kenapa Dian **hiatus** nyampe sekarang.

Ada banyak faktor kendala sih selama tahap pengerjaan Demilitarized. Entah Dian yang kurang referensi, atau malah bingung kata-kata buat ngedeskripsiin tiap-tiap adegannya supaya dapet _feelnya_ agar nggak terkesan terlalu terburu alurnya atau bagian terburuknya berasa ancur ditiap adegannya.

Jujur, words Demilitarized lumayan banyak di tiap chapternya, minimal 3k atau paling banyak 5k. Dian kadang nggak sanggup buat ngetik atau nggak ngedit words sebanyak itu dengan kondisi mata kanan-kiri minusnya lebih dari 5 sementara umur masih terbilang muda untuk orang yang punya minus setinggi itu.

Asal kalian tahu aja, kacamata yang Dian pake sekarang ini lensanya tebel loh, ngalahin tebel frame-nya sendiri saking tebelnya T-T

Oh iya, untuk **Separate** udah Dian publish di Wattpad ya. Sampai saat ini udah ada 21 chapter dari 30 bagian yang dipublikasi. Jangan tanya kenapa udah banyak banget sampai 30 bagian, karena ditiap chapternya words paling dikit 700 words-an sementara words paling banyak nggak lebih dari 1,5k words.

Yah, jujur aja words rata-rata untuk **Separate** itu **1k words** , jadi words segituan nggak ngebebanin Dian maupun mata Dian. Updatenya juga teratur, _seminggu sekali Dian bakalan update satu bagian fanfic Separate._ Enak banget kan ya?

Sementara buat **The Blue Sea** , Dian belum ngepublish di Wattpad. Alasannya sih sederhana, tunggu Separate mendekati ending atau Dian yang nggak terlalu sibuk sm tugas sekolah. Dian kadang ngerasa bersalah klo udah ngepublish cerita lama tp belom juga tamat malah ngepublish cerita baru. Rasanya kayak gimana gitu.

Intinya

 **Tiga cerita Fanfiction buatan saya, Diandra Nashira, yang berjudul;** **Demilitarized, Separate, dan The Blue Sea yang ada di Fanfiction(dot)net, Dian tegaskan jika semua cerita yang disebutkan di atas berstatus DISCONTINUED atau TIDAK AKAN DILANJUTKAN.**

 **Jika ada yang masih ingin membaca keduanya (Separate maupun Demilitarized), silahkan mampir ke akun Wattpad Dian. Dian memutuskan untuk pindah lapak ke Wattpad karena suatu hal yang sudah Dian pertimbangkan matang-matang.**

Maaf jika terkesan melarikan diri atau apalah itu, Dian mohon dengan sangat untuk menghargai keputusan Dian ini. Kalian masih bisa membaca karya-karya Dian di Wattpad meski baru publish Demilitarized sm Separate sih, xixixi.

Jika ada yang ingin dipertanyakan atau apa, silakan berteman dengan salah satu atau semua akun social media milik Dian.

 **Kalian bisa menemukan Dian di**

 **Twitter : @diandransh**

 **IG : @diandransh**

 **Wattpad : @diandransh**

 **Facebook : Diandra Laquisha**

Untuk terakhir, doakan saja semoga Dian bisa balik lagi ke dunia biru ini, yah. Sampai jumpa, kawan! Terima kasih sudah menyukai, menunggu, dan membaca karya-karya Dian.

Salam hangat dengan sejuta cinta,

Diandra Nashira

Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2017


End file.
